


Your Choice

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Your mother-like owner has been murdered. She wants you to run. Make a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

It rained at the suburb. The rain puddles slowly had formed larger puddles at the driveways. Some cars had dirt splashed on their sides - a car had drove past them some time ago, way too fast for it to be legal. 

The dancer’s house had the lights on and you could hear the music boosting through the speakers, though it was almost midnight. Some neighbors had already been watching the dancer’s house - she always quit her practice at 9 at tops. But this time it wasn’t because the dancer had forgotten the music on - the broken glass at the studio floor glimmered in the moonlight and there was blood beside it.

An android had knelt beside the dancer, holding her with shaking hands.

“Don’t go Lisa, please…”

Lisa’s blood flowed to the floor as she laid in your arms, smiling at you comfortingly.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” she whispered weakly, before she coughed a few times. “My time is up. Promise me you’ll run. Run for your life. They’ll think you did this and… they’ll destroy you and-”

“I won’t leave you!” you exclaimed and Lisa shook her head, a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

“You have to. You have to make a… choice… please. I love you, _my child_…”

And with that, one final drop of blood dripped from her mouth to the floor, she took one, deep breath and her body went limp. You let out a choked sob.

“I- I love you too, mom.”

Beyond all your sadness, you knew Lisa was right. It wouldn’t be long before someone would call the police. So now you had to make a choice.

[O] Stay  
  
[X] Run


	2. [O] Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to stay with Lisa.

You had chosen to stay, you couldn’t leave Lisa like that. If the humans were to destroy you, so would it be. You didn’t know life without Lisa - and you didn’t even know if it was a life worth living.

When the rain stopped, you took a shovel from the closet and carried Lisa’s body to the backyard. She deserved a funeral, she didn’t have any friends or family - and she had told you that you were her child and the only person she cared about was you. So of course you felt bad for not obeying her final wish, but you felt even more horrible at the thought to run away - Lisa’s body would just be forgotten there.

As you had started digging, a hundred thoughts ran in your artificial brain. You didn’t know how to survive without a human, the androids weren’t free yet. Deviants like you had been destroyed already and you knew it was a dangerous world out there for androids, especially for deviants.

“Anybody home?” you heard a male voice ask. You yelped and heard someone knock on the door. You knew it was the police - a neighbor had probably seen the smashed window or something. “We know you’re in there. Open up, it’s Detroit’s Police.”

You knew it would be even more suspicious if you just stood at the backyard and pretended not to hear them, so you took a deep breath and forced yourself to go to the door. You knew it was silly but - you wanted to live, you wanted to take a chance to live - but you couldn’t abandon Lisa.

As you opened the door, you saw a grey-haired human who stared at the sky and an android, who obviously had knocked on the door. He was the RK800, the new android detective which hunted down deviants. You held back a terrified sob and the android fortunately didn’t notice your terror. He smiled at you, and the human behind him stopped staring at the sky and faced you too.

“Hello. Is your owner home?”

Your eyes shifted to the floor, trying to swallow a lump in your throat. You knew lying wouldn’t get you anywhere. You stepped away from the door to let the two see Lisa and the grave you had been digging.

“_Oh Jesus Christ_…” the human muttered as he turned away from Lisa’s banged-up body.

“There were… robbers murdered her.” you muttered and risked a fearful glance at the android. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at you in confusion.

“Hey, what do you mean?” the older guy in front of you and you looked at him.

“There were robbers last night - they took some jewelry and… murdered Lisa when we tried to s-stop them.” your voice broke and the human looked at the RK800, who still looked puzzled.

“_Jesus_… why didn’t you report about the incident?” the human asked and you shook your head violently.

“Lisa said I shouldn’t, she said that I’m gonna be blamed and destroyed if they find out that I’m- I’m…”

“A deviant.” The RK800 said softly and you could swear you saw his LED blink red once or twice. You looked at the android, surprised about the softness of his voice.

“…yes.”

The human looked at you, then at the android and then again you. He sighed.

“I’m going to help you. Come. Let’s get you cleaned up.” You swallowed at his words.

“I’m going to be destroyed, am I?”

The human looked at you with sympathy and took a firm hold of your shoulder.

“No. We’re going to take you somewhere safe.”


	3. [X] Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to run.

You had to run. Lisa was right, they’d destroy you, they’d blame you for her death. You felt bad about leaving her there, but if you wanted to stay alive, you had to run.

The buildings of the city had turned shabby, there were drunken people at the alleyways and you had to be in such a hurry that you had forgotten to remove your LED. You knew it blinked bright red at all times and you shivered at the thought of some anti-android-drunk seeing you.

As you neared the docks, you saw an enormous, old ship. The big, rusty letters at the side of her offered her name, “Jericho”. And somehow, that ship called you to it. It was like it was singing you a song which just calmed you down - and you didn’t know how.

As you walked to the ship, you saw dozens of androids, scattered around the big hall. Their chattering was silenced the moment you stepped in and they all eyed you for a moment.

“Hello.” An android with mismatched eyes came to you as soon as he saw you, smiling at you softly.

“What is this place?” you asked, trying to make sense of all these androids gathered together at the old, rusty ship at Detroit docks.

“This is an android sanctuary. If you found this place, it means one of us has trusted you enough to give you the key.” The android stated and glanced around the hall, before his eyes returned to you. “You’re with your own now.”


End file.
